


Morning，stranger

by lisbon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 一夜情, 医生卡, 手铐play, 警察丁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisbon/pseuds/lisbon
Summary: Dean醒来的时候他的手铐正铐在他和Castiel的手上





	Morning，stranger

别跟你的炮友发生隔夜的牵扯，这是Dean Winchester的人生序言。  
最好要知道对方的名字，这是第一章的附录。  
在年假开始之后，每个早晨Dean都是被电话或者是刺眼的日光叫醒的，如果一夜春宵，他醒来的时候能看到他的炮友在穿衣服或者洗澡，然后留下一张名片或者是写在纸巾上的电话号码，亲亲他的额头说·：再打给我。但今天，Dean醒的很早，睁眼的时候看到的不是廉价旅馆被雨水腐蚀过的天花板，没有像鱼鳞一样马上就要剥落的墙皮，只有一盏小小的圆形灯，他揉揉眼睛，动作永远算不上温柔，视线短暂的出现重影，但几秒钟之后清晰更多，他转过头，那个男人还睡在他肩膀旁边。  
睡相真糟。Dean记得他们最后是枕在一个枕头上睡着的，但现在，那个男人不知道什么时候滑到了下面，整个人埋在又大又软的鹅绒被里，Dean把被子拉开一些，这才看到男人依然睡得很熟，没被他起床之后的动作惊扰，哪怕他们挨的那么近。Dean想要叫醒他，就用宝贝或者是甜心什么的代替称呼，因为关于名字，Dean屏息努力回想，他闭上眼睛，眉头紧皱到酸困仍然一无所获，他不知道对方的名字，他只记得他对这个男人说我下面很大。  
还不如不要回想。Dean忍不住骂了一句，但更倾向于用嘴型表达自己的不满，他还不想吵醒对方，鉴于现在的情况不如往常，他跟着炮友回家了，那么现在起身走人的就该是他，好，快点走吧。Dean从床上坐起来，他困的厉害，所以比平常更频繁的揉脸，他抬起双手，发现左腕有一股不小的重量拉扯，他看过去，看到通常放在裤子口袋里的手铐正铐在他手上，另一端紧紧铐着那个男人的右手，现在对方的胳膊正被自己拉扯到半空，Dean听到身下软软的哼声，他低头，正对上那个人只睁开一只的眼睛。  
显然，这副手铐的出现跟一桶冰水没什么差别，男人看清状况后猛的瞪大眼睛，半撑起身体晃了晃自己的右手。  
“早上好？”Dean尴尬的咧开嘴巴，“惊喜吧？”  
男人沉默的看着他，眼神并不充满恶意但也并不友善。Dean心里有些发毛，他对于对方完全没有表现出常人该有的情绪而感到忐忑，他望向四周，他们两个人的衣物正像从龙卷风里落下来一样散落各处，Dean寻找着自己的外套，终于在地毯边界看到它的影子。  
“别担心，我有钥匙。”他安抚着对方，然后急不可耐的掀开被子下床，男人跟在他后面，Dean能感觉到挂在自己手上的重量，他尽量三步就走了过去，然后抓起自己的皮衣摸向内侧口袋。  
这个里面没有。Dean悻悻把手拿出来，对着男人笑了一下，说那就是在另一个口袋。  
也没有，为什么也没有？Dean有些慌了，他没工夫再去观察对方的表情，他从地上拾起自己全部衣服，将所有口袋都翻了出来，然后他趴在地上掀起地毯，仔细寻找有没有一个缝隙藏着他亮闪闪的小钥匙，他甚至把手伸进衣柜下的缝隙摸来摸去，一枚硬币给了他错误希望。

“也许我们可以先穿上衣服？”  
Dean听到男人在他旁边建议，他看过去，男人正用手掌揉着一边膝盖，好吧他刚才实在是太慌乱了，现在才想起来他们跪在地上的时候，两个人的膝盖在木质地板上发出多大的动静。  
“好建议。”Dean伸手把对方的内裤拿来递过去。“抱歉，宝贝。”  
“没关系，Dean，我今天没什么事要做。”

完了，Dean看着对方穿上内裤。完了，他居然记得他的名字。

Dean吞咽口水，钥匙和名字正消灭着他一半的脑细胞，他们再次坐回床上，男人从床下面拿起遥控拉开窗帘，整个房间逐渐被刺眼的日光覆盖，他们两个都半眯起眼睛。  
Dean努力回想钥匙的去向，他通常都放在外套内侧口袋，但昨晚。  
妈的，昨晚！Dean打了个激灵，他开始隐约回想起昨天发生的一些影响深刻的事情，比如他粗鲁的赶走了驻唱歌手就因为对方在唱乡村音乐，之后他抢过话筒高唱摇滚，脱下外套扔向那些喝倒彩的客人，然后，他的一夜情对象把衣服捡起来还给他，他记得霓虹灯下男人的表情——勾起一边嘴角，不是嘲弄或者勾引，而是温柔的浅笑，柔软的像安抚一只暴躁的猫那样，噢他不是说他是暴躁的猫，但这是他们上床的原因。  
也许就是扔衣服的时候掉了，毕竟谁都不会注意到，Dean懊丧的仰头，然后问男人家里有没有铁丝或者钉子，或是一切能让他开锁的东西，顺便说别误会，他是警察，只不过昨天玩的有点疯。  
男人又在回答前沉默，时长足以让他们两个都尴尬起来。  
“没有。”男人面带抱歉继续说：“抱歉。”  
“没事，总有办法。”Dean认真观察四周，整间卧室除了床和衣柜，只有一张地毯和一块镜子。  
Dean跟着男人到卫生间，里面太明显的表现出屋主的单身现状，男人从镜子后面拿出一支客用牙刷递给Dean，他们一起站在镜子前洗漱，但因为总有点尴尬而一个看左一个看右。

“我们可以先吃早饭，Dean。”男人提议。  
Dean无法拒绝这个请求，他对三餐的需求很高，甚至有时候会有四餐五餐。他跟着男人走进厨房，没在周围看到什么可以利用的东西，所以他说：“我可以叫我弟弟来吗？帮忙打开这个。”  
“好。”男人低着头敲打鸡蛋，似乎对这事不太上心。  
Dean让男人先陪他去拿一下手机，电话接通后持续着等待声，Dean才想起Sam正为前天出现的银行劫匪努力着。在他打算挂断第三个电话的时候Sam终于接了起来，Dean短暂的说了一下自己现在的情况，即使遣词十分谨慎但还是免不了Sam的几句调侃，没办法，换位他也会这么做的。  
“我现在在清水镇。”  
“你去那干什么？”Dean有些崩溃，清水镇离这里大概有一天的车程。  
“我来摘苹果，Dean，当然是为了工作，凌晨你‘享受’生活的时候，我正抓那混蛋呢。”  
“顺利吗？”  
“顺利，没人受伤。”Sam说起来很开心，“我大概明天中午才能赶过去，如果你等不了那么久可以联系查理，她还在镇上。”  
“不，我等你，锁好你的嘴巴Sammy。”Dean挂断电话。

“要等到明天中午，抱歉，真的。”Dean愧疚地说。那男人非常通情达理，甚至没有甩出半句抱怨，他们回到厨房，Dean看着对方继续忙碌早餐，男人问他鸡蛋要几分熟，他想的却是你到底叫什么名字。  
“请你不要生气。”Dean深呼吸，他们还有整整一天要相处，他无论如何也不能靠‘宝贝’瞒下去，或许可以，但他没办法这样混蛋的对待一个温柔的好人。“我昨天太醉了，所以很多事情都忘记了，包括···你的名字。”  
“Castiel。”Castiel看向Dean，这一次有些难过，“Castiel。”他重复。  
“好，Castiel。”Dean觉得自己是个罪人，他看着Castiel依然继续为他们准备早餐而更感到愧疚，他在Castiel需要盐罐的时候帮忙拿来，然后说：“我可以叫你Cass。”  
“好。”Castiel这么说。Dean看到他翘了翘嘴角，轻轻用锅铲去翻动半熟的鸡蛋。

Dean其实很爱三明治，简单又美味，虽然比起派和汉堡要略微逊色，但在早晨吃一个好的三明治他很满足。  
Castiel在煮咖啡，他没有站起来，正尽量让自己不要拉动Dean的手，他咬着三明治，踮了一点脚才拿到了桌子那边的杯子，Dean想站起来，但Castiel立刻阻止了他。

“你很会生活。”Dean用下巴指指咖啡和挂在墙壁上厨具，还有水怪形状的挂钩。  
Castiel笑笑，似乎并不觉得这是什么值得被人夸奖的事，他看向橱柜上的碗碟架，说：“也不全是我买的。”  
Dean猜是前男友，但他当然不会无礼的问下去，他看向Castiel想着一些好的话题，在对方咽下咖啡的时候顺着滚动的喉结看到一道疤，Dean想起了一些昨晚的事。  
他吻过这道疤。在昨天晚上，他压在Castiel身上，从额头吻下去，他们交换唾液，鼻尖与鼻尖撞在一起，Castiel半眯着眼睛，Dean从缝隙里窥探到了Castiel有些涣散的灰蓝色瞳孔，等到Castiel随着他的亲吻稍稍偏转脑袋，有一束月光就碰巧照亮了他的半张脸，那只灰蓝色的瞳孔就像加勒比海一样闪亮，灰暗的地方都回到了最底层，所有圣洁的美丽的蓝色出现在他眼睛里。Dean回想到这里的时候怔了一下，他看向Castiel，对方已经开始了一个普通的早晨，在咖啡没喝完之前会在pad上看些新闻，Dean要求自己别去想多余的，他拿过自己的手机，随便打开了一个什么网页，然后接着回想。  
他咬了Castiel的耳朵，在被那双眼睛几乎锁死的时候，他去咬Castiel的耳朵，像一个惩罚，惩罚对这些丝毫不知情的罪魁祸首。Castiel在他耳边轻哼，然后把手搭在他的后脑，很轻的抓着他的头发。他开始向下吻，顺着Castiel的下巴吻下去，在喉结下面他感觉到了那道疤，同样的，Castiel也知道Dean碰到了什么，他猛地清醒起来，像是被人从云端推下那样抖了一下。Dean选择再在那上面吻一下，他确信那不是什么好的记忆，所以他想自己这么做会让Castiel放松一点。  
“因为医疗事故。”Castiel哑着嗓子，他闭上眼睛。“家属认为是我的错，所以来找我。”  
Dean撑起自己看着Castiel，他看着对方痛苦的皱起眉头，但没说什么，不是无话可说而是因为酒精他的大脑处理不是很快。  
“我不知道，也许都是我的错。”Castiel睁开眼睛，他愧疚的看着Dean，仿佛因为他人看到他的罪恶而感到愧疚，他一瞬间回到了那一天，他说：“我很抱歉。”  
这太奇怪了，火辣的性爱突然变成忏悔，但他们都喝了不少酒，所以、  
“看着我。”Dean觉得自己永远没可能觉得这个男人是坏人，他能做的想做的只有让Castiel别那么自责。“我不能说你不要感到抱歉，也不能说错误是否因为你，但如果你已经真心忏悔，尽力弥补，那你会感到好一些，直到有一天你能坦然。”Dean去抚摸那道疤：“但这个，起码这个不是你的错，但是它会好起来。”  
Dean不明白自己是怎么说出那些话的，他是说，如果是在清醒的状态下那很正常，但昨天他已经很醉了，不过上帝保佑，他没说什么过分的话。

“好看吗？”  
Dean因为Castiel的话回过神来，他有些摸不着头脑，所以Castiel指指他的手机屏幕。

**亚洲美女在线激情♥**

“一般！”Dean立刻把屏幕盖到桌面上，接着指指Castiel的pad：“好看吗？”  
似乎是纠结于是否该用好不好看评判社会新闻，Castiel清清嗓子说：“也一般。”之后推开了面前已经喝完的咖啡杯，问：“我们今天都要待在家里，你想做些什么？”  
Dean想说他不知道，真的不知道，他不知道说什么才是好的建议，他跟Castiel就像在同居，这个问题也是他曾听过无数次的问题，他有过同居生活，但那段经历属实算不上愉快，比起美妙的性生活，更多的是麻烦和矛盾，从一颗螺丝到生活观，所以现在，跟另一个人单独相处一整天，他实在不知道该做些什么能维持和平的事情。

“你今天有工作吗？”Castiel继续问。  
“没有，我在假期。”  
“那就看会电视吧。”  
“好。”

遥控器的掌控权在Castiel手里，Dean紧张的看着Castiel在烂俗寻亲节目和女子监狱那里停顿了一会，最后停在一档西部电影。  
好选择。Dean没表现出来自己有多满意，但不可避免回想起曾经同居时候陪女友看暮光之城的恐惧，他觉得Castiel简直就是天使。  
Castiel用眼神询问Dean的意见，Dean说就看这个吧，他们齐齐靠在沙发上，在电影行近一半的时候觉得有些冷，因为手被铐在一起的缘故，他们两个都没办法穿上上衣。  
“可以开空调吗？”  
“空调出了点问题，维修工明天才来。”Castiel有些烦躁，热咖啡带来的热量早就消耗光了，他现在也觉得很冷。“我去把被子抱来。”  
事实上他们是一起去抱的，也必须这样，Castiel抱着大部分，Dean保证尾巴不要拖到地上。  
他们两个回到沙发上，把被子一直盖到肩膀上，两个人各控制一边不要滑落，这比听起来要麻烦的多。  
“Dean，也许我们该靠近一些。”Castiel自顾自的握上Dean的手让对方靠近他，然后用肩膀压住自己那侧的被角并让Dean学他这么做。  
Dean觉得这一切都怪异的没边了，他跟Castiel像两只过冬的鼹鼠挤在一起，并且从刚才开始，Castiel握住他的手之后就没有松开，好像已经完全忘记了这回事。Dean觉得他们挨的太紧了，两个人硬邦邦的肩膀撞在一起，Dean都感觉到Castiel有些绷紧的肌肉，他清清嗓子，尽量让这一切看起来不是那么诡异，虽然除了做爱他从来没有跟谁挨的这么近过，Dean努力让自己的注意力放到电视上，他皱着眉头看起来一本正经，Castiel在他旁边平稳呼吸，似乎才是真正不受影响的那一个。

他们都沉默着，迅速回温的身体有一半因为被子，一半因为性吸引力。Castiel在看到一半的时候自然而然的把腿放到了沙发上，他一只手抱着膝盖，脑袋因为入迷而微微前倾，Dean用余光能看到Castiel浅粉色的耳朵。电影已经演到了后半部分，牛仔找到了他的爱人，他们躲在酒桶后面，在这时候情不自禁的亲吻。Dean看了Castiel一眼，对方已经完全沉浸在电影剧情中，额前的头发遮挡住了视线，Castiel想把它吹开，但Dean已经伸手帮他把头发别到另一边去，被子从他那边滑落下来，略低的室温立刻瓜分走了被子里宝贵的热度，Dean抖了下肩膀，Castiel在这时候把腿放下去，试图把被子拿起来。  
“别拿了。”Dean顺势把Castiel推倒吻上去，他摸着Castiel的耳朵，手指插在温暖的头发里，他们被铐在一起的手被Dean拉着放在头顶上方。“看着我，Cass。”Dean在Castiel眼睛上亲了一下。  
Castiel睁开眼睛，Dean就在他上面，抿着嘴巴轻笑着看着他，Castiel不得已歪了下肩膀，无声询问Dean为什么停下。

Dean看着Castiel，他的手还在轻轻的抚摸着对方的侧脸，他让Castiel睁开眼睛是因为他想念那双湖水蓝的眼睛，哪怕只是一会没有看到。他知道做爱时对视会让Castiel害羞，几乎是本能的知道这些哪怕他们只相处了一个晚上。Dean重新吻下去，有些用力去咬Castiel的嘴唇和下巴，他顺着青涩的胡茬，用牙齿和舌头跟Castiel的喉结打招呼。  
“Dean···”Castiel轻声。  
Dean觉得自己全身都紧绷起来，他急不可耐的想重温一遍昨晚的激情，或者更甚，他相信他们还能合作的更好，但他突然清醒过来，他不能这么做，同居一天已经让他们逾越了炮友的界限，Dean把手收回去，他差一点就要伸进Castiel的睡裤了，他的小腹已经感觉到了Castiel的硬挺。他在Castiel的嘴巴上吻了两下作为一个蜻蜓点水的结束，Castiel因为他突然冷淡下来的动作感到茫然，Dean只能把手举在面前做借口：“我们还铐在一起呢。”

Castiel没说什么，他撑着胳膊从沙发上坐起来，正巧Dean的电话响了，Castiel听到了一声英式口音的亲爱的，然后Dean脾气不太好的应付了两句挂断电话。  
“男朋友？”Castiel挑眉。  
“不。”Dean把手机扔到一边，发现Castiel态度认真的时候又重复了一遍：“当然不！我不乱搞，Cass，我以为你能看出来。”  
Castiel不说话。  
“你能看出来吧？”Dean不死心的又问了一次，在Castiel欲言又止的表情下伸出手打断了他。“算了别回答了。”

 

Castiel其实不会做饭这件事Dean是稍后才知道的，因为他们早饭吃的比较晚的缘故，午饭就延迟到了下午三点，Dean照例跟着Castiel进厨房帮忙打下手，在看到Castiel重复着做早餐的顺序之后隐约猜到这点。  
“也许我们可以吃点别的。”Dean提议。  
“Dean。”Castiel放下鸡蛋，抱歉地说：“我只会···”  
“我会。”  
“可家里没有别的东西。”  
Dean不可置信的倒退几步拉开冰箱，又不可置信的关上。“你总不能一天三餐，一年三百六十天都吃这个。”  
“不会。”Castiel指指冰箱门上的外卖单：“平常在医院也有食堂。”  
“好吧，那我想我们可以叫些汉堡。”Dean翻着后面的外卖单，根据排序猜测Castiel的喜好，他原以为Castiel是像Sam一样的绿色沙拉信徒，但没想到其实他们的爱好差不多，尤其是对芝士汉堡，那是开头第一张。  
外卖送来的时候Dean只打开了半扇门，连着手铐的半个身子藏在门的另一边，Castiel小心呼吸，Dean光着上身让外卖员快点找零钱，对方一脸我懂的把零钱塞到他手里，顺便说可乐里面的冰块还没有化，Castiel不明白这是什么意思但是Dean也不打算解释。

“上帝，这太好吃了。”Dean狠狠的咬了一大口，另一只手拿着可乐，自己喝一口递给Castiel喝一口。  
其实Castiel不喜欢可乐，他对碳酸饮料的好感和健身者们一样少，但现在他正跟Dean你一口我一口的分完一杯可乐。

Dean觉得很舒服，不是因为饱餐一顿或是任何事情，是现在的状态让他觉得很舒服，他跟Castiel坐在一起，从昨晚到现在都在和平相处，这并不是因为某一方退让或是隐忍，而是他们的生活习惯恰好契合，简直就是奇迹。

饭后Castiel接到了科室的电话，是他手下的学生针对一例病案请求他的意见，具体信息已经通过邮件发送。  
“Dean，我现在必须处理这个，如果你觉得受不了可以玩会手机。”Castiel提前给Dean打了预防针，以免资料里突然出现的血腥图片吓到对方。  
Dean不得不再次表明了他警察的身份，但Castiel的意思是说有时候不是血腥。  
“是恶心，Dean。”Castiel抿着嘴巴扬扬眉毛。  
Dean挑衅的笑了一声，然后端正坐姿看向Castiel的电脑屏幕，之后差点呕吐。  
“肿瘤？”  
“对。”Castiel凑近了些，他不想让自己的判断有失误。  
Dean不再说话，他趴在桌子上看着Castiel认真分析病例，然后写下自己的诊断和应对方法，这没有用太多时间。

“完了。”Castiel把手机面向Dean。“科室的视频会议。”  
“必须今天吗？”  
“对，比较紧急。”Castiel眉头紧皱，“不然不会打扰我的休假。”  
“可你都没办法穿衣服！”Dean比划着他们的胸口，“你可以说你在夏威夷度假。”  
“背后是书柜吗？”  
“我们得去阳台。”

Castiel没想到这真的行得通，或者说Dean正付诸实践，他把窗打开，让Castiel把电脑放低一些好让头顶只有蓝天，接着他拿着手机播放着海浪的音频。  
“行了Cass，天衣无缝。”Dean撅着嘴一脸满意竖起拇指。  
Castiel犹豫的低下头，在视频邀请发来的时候艰难点击接受。  
Castiel当然不可避免的被问及是否在海边度假，所以他即使被窗外的冷风吹的一身一身起鸡皮疙瘩却还是假装眯着眼躲避阳光说：“天气特别好。”

Dean冷的要骂人了，他陪Castiel站在窗边对着沙发上的被子咽口水。Castiel在间隙抽空担忧的看了他一眼，然后用另一只手去揉搓他的胳膊想让他暖和一些，Dean说自己没事，但是更快脱出口的是一声响亮的喷嚏，好在Castiel对面的同事似乎没注意到这些，他们两个胆战心惊的熬过了整场会议。

到了傍晚的时候，Castiel终于合上了笔记本结束工作，他碰到Dean左手的时候觉得温度不对，他让Dean把头转过来但Dean正迷糊的看着手机。  
“你发烧了。”Castiel担忧的放下手，然后带着Dean回到卧室，从衣柜最下面拿出药箱，把温度计插进Dean的耳朵。  
“不严重。”Dean想把温度计拿出来，他坚信自己身体素质过硬，怎么可能轻易感冒。  
“别动。”Castiel按下Dean的手，强迫对方老老实实躺在床上。  
Dean想要拍开对方的手，可躺到床上的一瞬间他就疲软下来，这确实是发烧的症状，他得承认。  
“39°3。”Castiel叹气，觉得这又是他的责任，他让Dean向上躺一些好好呆在枕头上，然后说：“我们必须解开手铐，不然我没办法照顾你。”  
“Sam明天就到了。”  
“你不能就这样撑到明天，我现在想给你倒杯水但都不知道该不该去。”  
“就等等，明天。”  
“必须今天，现在立刻，我知道有别的办法，我听到你弟弟说了。”  
“不行。”Dean打着精神瞪着Castiel。  
“给Sam打电话。”Castiel没有多费口舌，他唤醒Dean的Siri。  
“操你。”Dean崩溃的闭上眼睛，他注定英明不在。  
Sam了解到情况之后就说一切都交给他，并且代替Dean谢谢Castiel的照顾，Castiel有些摸不着头脑，只说他们算是互相照顾，Sam那面沉默了一会，然后说很快通知人来。

查理来的时候Dean刚进入第二段短暂的睡眠，手铐解开的时候动静很小，查理拍照的时候也打开了静音。  
Castiel以为查理要留下，但女警官却说她还有事要忙，今晚就麻烦他照顾啦。Castiel对此没什么意见，甚至在查理抱怨Dean绝对很难伺候的时候说其实还好，查理一脸同情拍拍他的肩膀，然后留下电话号码说如果有任何需要就联系。

Dean在查理走了很久之后才醒来，睁眼的时候Castiel不在旁边，他举起已经自由的左手看了看，没有想象中那么欣喜或者放松，反倒觉得有点失落，他把这些情绪归结为是发烧的原因，打算去卫生间洗把脸清醒清醒。  
“你想去卫生间吗？”Castiel端着药进来。  
“不是。”Dean不明白自己为什么要否认，他抿着嘴摇摇头，又躺回去：“只是喝了点水。”  
Castiel走到他旁边，担忧的又摸了摸他的额头，因为温度丝毫未减而叹息。  
“我睡一觉就好了。”  
“还要吃药。”Castiel看着Dean把药丸吞下去才安心的起身，“晚安，Dean。”  
Dean不知道Castiel离开卧室去干什么，不过药丸很快让他睡意上头。

Castiel去喝了杯咖啡，这会让他失眠到凌晨，可他实在是需要一点咖啡因。他坐在厨房，从他看到Dean的那一刻开始回想，他怎么被这个男人吸引，怎么奇怪的去捡Dean扔下的外套，又怎么递还给Dean。他记得在刺眼的霓虹灯下，Dean背着光蹲下来，话筒还拿在手里，所以他可能听到了这辈子最大声的一次谢谢，他看着Dean跳下台，步子有点踉跄所以他去扶，Dean就侧过脸吻上他，所以他们之后上床是必然的。  
Castiel从不约炮，他只会认真的展开一段感情，跟Dean的发展是他没有预料的，等他们已经互相在对方身体上射出体液的时候他才稍微清醒了一点，但这没有改变什么，他继续跟Dean抱在一起，做第二次、第三次直到精疲力竭，他得说，这是一段不错的经历，Dean做的非常‘好’，但他也挺明白的，Dean不是想谈恋爱的那种人，所以过了今晚他们就要分道扬镳。  
Castiel看了一眼卧室紧闭的门，他知道，明天Dean就会穿戴整齐的走出那里，走过他然后离开这，这有些令人沮丧，因为他觉得跟Dean呆在一起很舒服。

 

Dean在后半夜醒来，Castiel就睡在他旁边，不过盖了另一床被子。  
早晨的时候Dean也是先醒来的，睁开眼的精神让他明白自己已经退烧，他走去浴室洗澡，出来的时候Castiel正在叠被子。  
就这样了吧？他们都在心里问了一句，但表面上只说了一些普通的闲话。Dean离开的时候没想留下电话，Castiel送他走的时候也没说什么，这似乎是完美的结局。

Dean走到街道上的时候伸了个懒腰，他想抖擞精神但是没感到轻松，他知道自己在想什么，但他不确定自己已经做好再试着跟另一个人生活的准备。

 

Castiel继续他的假期，他最后还是没能真的去夏威夷或者是某个海滩玩一玩，学生偶尔还是会带着歉意和一丁点工作找他，他在空闲时间去逛超市，买点除鸡蛋培根面包以外的东西，他还是会叫外卖，但减少了把可乐换成柠檬茶的次数，直到开始上班前他的生活没什么大变化。

Dean在每月的报告会上例行总结，根据上级指示再次重审合理合法使用配枪和警具的重要性，查理在下面晃了晃手机屏幕，Dean在查理作报告的时候用手比划脖子。  
Sam回到镇上的时候会跟他一起住，生活维持着正常秩序，在工作熬夜啤酒汉堡之间运转，但Dean决定作出改变。  
第二天晚上他没什么犹豫的去找了Castiel，但对方不在家，他在门口等了将近一个小时才看到Castiel打着哈欠从电梯出来。  
“嗨？”  
“嗨。”Dean摸摸脑袋。  
Castiel走到门口，毫不避讳的按了密码，然后对Dean说进来说吧。  
“但其实，我不知道说什么。”Dean站在玄关，看着Castiel打开灯。  
Castiel没有回答，他只是张开双臂走向Dean，Dean把他拉进怀里，他们拥抱，紧紧拥抱在一起。


End file.
